Yuesangel
by Sakura-iico
Summary: i'm not good at summeries but yue is in this. charactors from inuyasha will be introduced at a later date. hope u enjoy my first fanfic! .


He was standing there, looking at her, a look of surprise spreading across his face. '_Who is this girl?_ '

Yue's Angel

Chapter 1

'_Who is this girl?_ ' Yue was wondering as he stared down at the frightend, frail girl in front of him. She had to be no older than 13. Though, she didn't look it. She was standing there, staring back at him, with a look of panic and fear mixed in her brown eyes. Scars and bruises on her face, arms, legs, and back told him that she had been beat not too long ago. But there where other scars that looked like they hed been there for awhile, just never healed enough not to show. Her tattered brown dress hung loosly from her body, showing that she hadn't ate in a long time. She wore no shoes, and her long brown hair was uneven and dirty, showing that she hasn't been taken good care of. All in all, Yue thought, she would be very attractive if she had been in a better situation than this.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked. He was in no rush to find out who this girl was. Even though she was young, she still tresspassed on his masters quiet sanctuary. And even in that sanctuary, she would have to be made to follow the rules. There were very few ways to get out of punishment, and Yue hoped that she would somehow find those ways. For if she did not, he would have to punish her. And that was something he did not feel like doing. He never did, but, all the same, rules are rules. And rules were ment to be followed.

"I'll ask this again. Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked again, this time taking a step forward. When she did not answer, he could only guess that she was thinking of what to say. But she had only one more chance to answer. '_What am I supposed to do if she is mute? Am I to beat her? Or simply try to explain what I am trying to say? God, let her figure out how to get out of this. I don't want to hurt her_.'

"I will try only one more time. After that, there are no other chances. Now who are you, and what are you doing here." Yue took a few more steps forward. He was now standing an arm's length from her. And he could see that she was scared enough to run, but could not find the courage enough to do it. She stood there as he came toward her. She stayed still and silent as he stood directly in front of her. Yet, she did not make even the slightest sound. '_I wonder why. She just stands there, looking as if she could faint, but she still stands. Not even the slightest sound comes from her. But, I can tell she is afraid. Will she take the blame if it was all an accident? Or maybe she is just waiting to recieve her punishment and go home? What if she does not have a home? God, what am I supposed to do. I don't want to hurt her. I just want to obey orders and help her at the same time. I........_'

"Will you help me? I need help for the little ones. Please?"

'_Did she just? Wait. Little ones? Are there others? Is she just here for help? Can she be trusted? No matter. Young ones are at stake. I must not risk losing them. I......_'

"There over near the forest. PLease find there family. " Falling backwards, the young girl reveals that she is weak from constant traveling and a lack of nurishment. Yue looked over toward the forest, and there he saw them. Two little kids. One at least four, the other at least two. They were in better condition than the older girl, but they were still weak and helpless.

"Oh no, Ayame. She fell, she fell," The youngest of the two children that now came toward him cried.

"Zusume, its ok. That man there will help, won't he?" Ayame said, holding Zusume's hand to comfort the small girl. She was only three, but Ayame knew her duty as a big sister. Even though her older and much wiser friend had fallen to the lack of strength that she had possed, she was still strong in Ayame's eyes. Somehow, her friend had managed to become a bigger sister to her and Zusume, and she was not going to let her newly found sister be by herself when she had fallen and needed someone to help her the most. "Will you help us?" Ayame tried to sound calm like her friend, but it was impossible to her. Her tears just came automatically when she asked her question. '_What if he does not help us? What if he...he....No. I can't think of that right now. We need help. But will he help us even though we have nothing to give him? I wonder what Zusume is thinking._'

Zusume looked up at her big sister. She was going to turn two soon. Even at her young age, Zusume knew that the best thing for all of them was for her to just stay quiet unless her sisters needed help. She noticed that Ayame had a look of concern on her face. She had only seen this face once. That was the time that she had gotten really sick and had to have bed rest for days. "_I wonder what Ayame is thinking? Wow, those bugs are pretty! Wait, what was I thinking about? Oh well, this is so exciting! I wonder what the word "exciting" means anyway. I heard Ayame use it a bunch. I wonder if its like the word "amazing". Could it be the same? Ohw, I want to catch a pretty bug sooo bad! No. I must not chase after the glow-bugs. I must listen to sissy. Why does she keep staring at the angel person anyway? Whats to look at? He's just an adult with really long white hair, a white sheet looking thing over his shoulder, white long sleeve shirt, white pants, and white angel wings. Geesh, he where's a lot of white. Angel wings?! I do so hope they're real! I bet they feel soft and.....Huh? What is he doing? Hmmm......What can my sister be thinking about right now? Too many questions! Sooooo confusied!_ '

Yue looked at the two girls that stood before then. Unlike the other girl, they carried no bruises to suggest any beating. Only the occational scratches and bumps that one would get if they were to fall or run and hide in the underbrush. Both girls wore bright colored kimonos that only rich people could wear. Ayame wore a green kimono that almost reached her ankles, signifying that she was older than Zusume, who was wearing a red one that came to her knees. Yue had picked up the oldest girl while the two sisters where thinking. That had confused Zusume, who was already confused about what had all happened in a matter of moments. "If you wish to follow me, then do so. If not, you can always stay out here in the cold while your friend gets a hot meal," Yue said mockingly. He knew that his master would not object to having three lost children in his home for a while. After all, if his master knew the young ones parents, all things could be fixed in a matter of days. Besides, it was time to go in anyway. Yue knew that Kero, the other guardian of the household, would not mind starting early. He never liked to sleep late. Kero didn't even like to sleep at all! Yue could go for weeks at a time without sleeping. And though Kero hated him for that, they were still the best of friends.

Yue had started to walk to the house when he felt something warm and thick run down his hand. '_What in the world is this?_ ' Yue thought as he situated the comatose girl to where he could get a good look at his hand. A thick, red liquid was quickly running down his arm. '_Blood?! But when did she get injured like this?_ ' Yue gasped as he relized what had happened. When he had first met this girl, she had no open wounds or anything. '_I remember her fainting when she was tryng to tell me about Ayame and Zusume. But..........Wait, who is that?!_ ' Yue looked towards the movement in the shadows and saw something in the trees. He couldn't tell who it was, but he could guess who it might be. Naraku, his masters most hated enemy, was looking straight at them, holding a small knife stained with blood. A chain was attached to this knife. Naraku was wearing a black battle gi that made him look like a ninja.

"Hm, what should I do now? I could always kill the young ones, or I could torture them. No matter. It will be most amusing to watch little Jennifer die in the process of this paradoxed curse. Oh such joy," Naraku said sheepishly." But I missed my mark. So now, I shall finish the job!" With that, Naraku leapt in the air. "I hope you are ready to di......WHAT???!!!!! "

Everyone looked towards the direction that Naraku was staring at. Jennifer, supposedly in a coma, had opened her eyes. She was looking straight at Naraku. Her eyes, which were usually brown, were now blue. And glowing. A necklace that had been over looked when she was discovered was now floating a little ways above her chest. Yue looked at the girl in his arms.'_I've seen this power before. It resided in my masters youngest child. But she was thought to be dead eight years ago. Could this girl really be her? If not her, than who could this mysterious child be? Is it possible that the crystal she posses is the same as Nakesuki's? Why is it that Naraku is chasing this girl? To whom does she serve? Can she be....................._' Yue's thoughts were interupted when Jennifer's entire body started to float out of his arms. Her body kept floating up towards the sky. Her eyes were opened completly wen she was close to the clouds. '_What am I doing here? I must transform, else Ayame and Zuzume will be harmed._' Jennifer thought to herself. She uttered one word."Twilight." Her whole body was surrounded by a crystal clear blue. She stood up in the air and tore her necklace from around her neck. Holding up the necklace, she chanted " In the land of Twilight under the Moon, We dance for the idiots. Ring around the roses, Jump to the Moon. We sing with the castinance." The blue sheet of color swirled around her hand and around her body. Angel wings exactly like Yue's sprouted from her back and streched into full wings. Her clothes disentegrated from her body. The blue sheet of color became a mist and formed around her feet. She stretched her wings up and the swirling mist moved up her body, leaving stardust in its path. Her hair changed to white and became substantialy longer. A bright light flashed and she looked down and held her hand in front of her. Her necklace had returned itself to her neck. She summoned a blue looking liquid in her hand that transformed itself to a beautiful white bow. An arrow apeared in her other hand and she pointed it at Naraku. " There shall be no death from you, Naraku.


End file.
